


Remain Nameless

by mageswagger



Series: Bedroom Hymns [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Pulling, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Pain Kink, Power Play, Spanking, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswagger/pseuds/mageswagger
Summary: There’s only so much a woman can stand to lose before something inside them snaps, and Nora is tired of playing the victim. Not even biology will keep her from taking control and keeping it.





	Remain Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> so now I’ve gone and written some Mason fic, because this idea got a hold of me and I couldn’t shake it off. for those of you who read the first two fics in this series, this is gonna be a bit different and less….romantic for lack of a better word lol. but! not every porn fest needs romance.
> 
> If you’d like to see more fic of this sort please consider leaving a comment and letting me know how you think (or leave one anyway). Enjoy! :)

When all was said and done and the truth was aired for anyone to hear, Nora realized that the only thing keeping her from just running was herself. The Minutemen, the Railroad, the Brotherhood of Steel - all of them could just be left where they were and she could just watch from a distance as everything imploded in around itself. She had her fingers in too many pies, knew too much, and all she wanted…

Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she wanted. But she was tired - of everything. She was tired of doing everybody else’s work, tired of being the one that saved the day, because honestly it seemed like the fact that no one else would step up and try said that the people of this new world were just content to live life the way it always had been lived. Nora cared, of course. Nate had always told her she’d had a bleeding heart that would cost her a lot of work. What neither of them had realized way back when was that eventually, her heart would bleed out and she’d be left with a cold, hollow ache in her chest where her compassion should have been.

The exact tipping point was unclear to her, but it was a gradual tension that all of her friends began to notice one by one. Preston stopped asking for help with settlers, Hancock left her alone with a charming grin and a promise to be back once Goodneighbor was back to his standards (a lie, and they both knew it, but were polite enough not to draw attention to it). MacCready ran off to the Capitol Wastes (though she could forgive him for that - his son needed him, after all, and she supposed even her jaded heart had enough blood left in it to drip for a story like his). Deacon, who didn’t have much room to judge her in terms of questionable actions, had started vanishing more and more frequently with some planned lie on his lips that she accepted without question.

Even Danse, who had struggled the most with the knowledge that the strongest woman in the Commonwealth was a Pre-War omega fresh out of the freezer, had started to give her a wide berth as if she would go nuclear and cast them all back into the stone age all over again.

There was only so much that she could take before she just snapped. So one night, she packed up her bag, gave Dogmeat a fresh can of cram to keep him occupied, and just left. Walked out of Sanctuary without so much as a glance backwards, pack filled with basic supplies and armed down with every one of her most useful weapons, each with enough rounds to storm the Institute and have more leftover to spare.

Nora walked away, and she kept walking, and walking, until she found herself in Nuka-World and squaring up against the most over-confident, egotistical Alpha she’d had the pleasure of meeting. Word had made it’s way up the ladder after the first raider caught her scent in the Gauntlet, had let everyone know that some small omega thought she could outfight them. Colter had laughed at her when she stepped into the arena, and the growls and snarls of the crowd were ravenous - jeering out promises of what they would do to her when she fell, and Colter’s promise to let her live so they could slap a collar on her throat and put her to work.

No one had been laughing when she shot out the bar that supplied electricity to Colter’s armor, and no one said so much as a word when she climbed up Colter’s back and jammed a combat knife into the gaps of his power armor over and over again with ruthless accuracy, until the majority of his blood coated the floor and his body toppled over in a metallic heap.

Gage had been helpful after that, but he reeked of alpha, and even though he seemed content to place control in her hands and give her space to decide any and everything they did, Nora didn’t trust him to remain so helpful. So she kept her distance.

A few months ago, Nora probably would have lead a charge of Minutemen into Nuka-World and shot every single person here. Now she was their leader, free from rules and regulations, beholden only to the ideal that Nuka-World represented: reclaim the park, and rule their own kingdoms.

No part of her felt guilty when she stepped into Croup Manor and looked the settlers in the eye - the settlers she had fed and clothed and protected - and told them to to leave before she shot their legs off and they had no choice but to stay and die.

Truthfully, she wasn’t Nora any more. Nora had been a good woman, a good mother, a good person. She was something else now, something cruel and selfish. In the end, she supposed that she just didn’t have a name. Not anymore.

-

“You’re lookin’ a little tense there, boss,” Gage observed from where he leaned against Fizztop’s walls, keen eye on the Overboss as she stalked towards the lift with a near permanent scowl on her face. She slammed her fist onto the button to summon the lift and Gage stepped up beside her, but not too close.

“If I hear one more goddamn complaint from the Disciples, I’m going to cut my way through the whole fucking gang myself and personally slam Nisha’s head on a pike. Let her see how much she likes being gutted. Bet she wont be nearly as into it when she’s on the receiving end,” she growled, wise enough to keep her voice low when said raiders lurked so close to her sleeping quarters.

“Not sure that’s a plan that’d go your way,” Gage said, low and slow. She was willing to bet he knew her enough by now to know that it wasn’t just an idle threat. Granted, she might not take the fight all the way to Nisha - but someone would end up dead, and it wouldn’t be her.

“How’re we doing?” she asked, stepping up onto the lift as it stilled and waiting until Gage was beside her to press it again.

“All the parks are running smoothly, and the Pack and the Operator’s seem happy with their outposts,” he said. “Course, Disciples aren’t too pleased they haven’t gotten a cut of the Wealth yet, but you seem to know that already.”

“I’ll give them a goddamn settlement when they prove that they aren’t just going to kill every trader that passes and demolish the supply lines I’ve put so much fucking work into,” she snipped. The lift stopped and she was off, stalking into her quarters and throwing off her armor to change into something less restrictive. She pressed her hand to her forehead, breathed in deep to try and steady herself, and was only moderately successful. She could hear Gage shuffling behind her, still a fair distance away, and she sat down on the edge of her bed in a discontented heap before eying him again.

“Boss - I ain’t one to pry, but…I gotta ask. What exactly is it that’s got you ready to go on the warpath? You’ve heard just about every taunt those Disciples can even think of at least twenty times. Normally you just ignore it. So what gives?”

She sighed and fell back onto the bed, throwing her forearm over her eyes to try and stave off the headache she could feel in the back of her head like a bad omen. “Just sick of it,” she said. “I’d like to see them get up off their ass and do their own work for once - just once.”

Excuses aside, she knew that Gage was right. Normally her temper was even keel, hard to incite with a tendency to burn cold rather than hot. Running in and killing a man for disagreeing wasn’t her style. More often, she preferred to cut them down with words, and if it did escalate, she was clean and efficient and detached.

Now though, three months deep as the Overboss of Nuka-World, there was a fire in her veins that demanded to be set loose, burning a little brighter every day until that morning when she had literally woken up angry from a dream she couldn’t recall. And unfortunately for them, the Disciples were making themselves into very pretty targets.

“Maybe you should take a vacation or somethin’, just a day out of the park,” Gage was saying. “Cause, and I don’t mean anythin’ by this, you ain’t gonna be much good as a boss if you’re more likely to stab someone than to just ignore their bullshit.”

A heavy sigh had her anger melting slightly, fading to a sudden lethargy as she threw her arm aside and stared up at her ceiling. “Maybe you’re right.”

Calm finally began to return, though it balanced on a razor’s edge, and she sat up to start shuffling towards her power armor station and begin making basic repairs, anything to try and get out the restless energy that was quickly becoming reckless. Gage remained there with her, politely distant, providing conversation whenever she spoke up though she was more prone to silence. He was background noise, and it took Nora only a few moments to realize when the movement behind her stopped and remained absent for longer than usual.

“Everything alright?” she asked, pausing to turn and fix her attention on her second. But Gage was ramrod straight, tense as all hell, and fixing her with a look that immediately had her hackles raising.

But odder still was the surge of heat that lazily swelled in her veins before ebbing away - but not entirely.

“Boss, when was the last time you - well, you know.” Gage motioned vaguely, the movement tense and jerky. Her brow furrowed, and he seemed to realize that she had no idea what he was trying to say. “You’re scent is goin’ a little crazy right now.”

It took her a moment before she realized what he was getting at, and when she did realize her eyes widened and she immediately began counting back through time. When she’d first left the Vault, she’d wound up holed up in Sanctuary Hills with no one but Codsworth for company and her own hand as her heat came back with a vengeance. After that she’d tried to stock up on supplies, suppressants to help keep her sane, but apparently this new world just…didn’t use them. Suppressants were for the rich, rare and costly and far out of her price range, and with fertility rates so hit-or-miss thanks to the longterm effects of radiation exposure, most folks in the Wealth took every advantage they could to breed and set new little settlers out into the world to ensure that humanity didn’t die with a whimper.

Her next heat she’d prepared for and headed out to Far Harbor to hide away in Acadia. Synths were almost perfectly human, but the Institute had whittled down their reaction to heats to the point where they could walk right past her in height of her heat and barely bat an eyelash. Nora was supposed to go there again, had made plans and everything, but time got so strange even when she was trying to keep track.

Quickly, she began to do the mental math, and ultimately realized that even if she were to leave Nuka-World that very moment, her heat would be in full swing before she reached the bay, and then she’d be out in the middle of the Wealth, unable to hide when her scent was a siren call to any alpha or beta with even the smallest chance of impregnating her - and alpha’s were particularly persistent when it came to any opportunity to bury their dick into a fertile omega. If she left now, she had no doubt that she’d wind up with a pup in nine months that she…really, really did not need.

“God fucking dammit,” she snarled, slamming her fist against the thigh of her power armor. “Fuck. Shit. Ass. This is the fucking _worst day of my life._ ”

“Okay, I’ll take that as a bad sign,” Gage said slowly. “Alright. No worries. We got someplace where you can stay, I can go with you, keep the perimeter clear, and we can just wait this out.”

Even as he spoke, she was already shaking her head. “No, no - we can’t do that, Gage. If you can tell, then anyone here can. We’ll just wind up being followed anyway. Besides - you and I both know that the Disciples will just see this as a golden opportunity.”

“Well, you’re a sitting duck if you just stay here,” Gage said frankly. “What other options do we have?”

“There’s gotta be something,” she murmured, gnawing at the edge of her thumb as her mind began to race. “I have to stay in Nuka-World. If I stay in Fizztop, I’m gonna be a giant target, and not that I doubt doubt you, but if every other Alpha in this park decides to try and take advantage then we’re going to be fucked. And you’re going to have to sleep eventually. Which means I have to be somewhere else.”

The Disciples were completely out of the running, not when half of the gang wanted her dead anyway. The Operators were loyal enough that they’d probably make a sincere effort to keep her safe, but Mags and William weren’t the only alpha’s in the pack, and she didn’t know their gang well enough to say that they would find the risk-reward balance as a deterrent and not a incentive. Sure, she wouldn’t die - but with that many alpha scents floating around would severely hamper her ability to reason.

Which left the Pack. And despite how much that sounded like a bad idea, logistically speaking it wasn’t that bad. The Pack held two parks and an outpost, making them the most willing to keep her alive and on her throne, and contrary to what one might think, they had the least amount of alpha’s. In fact, they only had the one - Mason. Every other alpha that’d tried tojoin up inevitably tried to gun for complete control, the temptation too much to resist in a gang that encouraged it’s members to really let lose and embrace their instincts. They were also the only gang that had any omega’s under their banner - most of them slaves that had fought their way up reclaim their freedom. Which meant that the pack itself wasn’t unused to dealing with the occasional heat that circulated through their members.

Besides. Mason liked her - perhaps more than liked her, if her hunches were correct - and even came close to respecting her. If he was the only alpha she had to worry about, then she considered herself pretty damn safe. Not that Gage couldn’t do just as well, but - well. He was just one man.

“This is the plan,” she said, calm returning now that her initial panic had a chance to abate. “You’re gonna play go-between, alright? I still make the decisions, but you just pass it down until I’m back to normal.Meanwhile, I’m going to see if Mason has a place I can stay.”

“Now wait just a second,” Gage interrupted, stepping forward with a raised hand as if to physically pause the conversation. “Of all the people here you trust not to try and knot you, it’s the most stereotypical alpha you know? Really? Boss, I can’t lie - I’m a lil’ bit offended.”

Nora rolled her eyes. “This doesn’t have anything to do with whether or not I trust you, Gage. It has to do with the fact that if I go to the amphitheater, I’ll have a whole gang in between me and the Disciples, I’ll be on the complete other side of the park, and you wont be the only thing keeping me alive. Besides. You and I both know I can handle Mason. He wont do anything if he thinks it’ll sabotage his pack when they’re finally getting everything they wanted.”

Gage huffed, ran his hand over his head, seemed to take his sweet time deciding how he felt about it, but eventually he caved - like he always seemed to do. Her shoulders relaxed and a bit of guilt gnawed at the edges of her consciousness. He really did trust her. She almost felt guilty that she couldn’t completely say the same of him. It wasn’t his fault - he hadn’t done anything wrong. She was just broken.

“Alright. Lets get you ready to go then - the sooner we move you, the less likely anyone’s gonna notice until you’re safely tucked away in the amphitheater.”

And so despite his misgivings he helped her pack, quick and efficient. She didn’t need much considering that he could easily make runs for her, but that didn’t stop her from filling her bag with just about every piece of spare clothing she could find, and also a few towels because despite her trust in the Pack, she didn’t totally trust their cleanliness.

“Stay close to me when we leave,” she said, tentatively laying a hand on Gage’s arm to stall him as they stepped onto the lift. “Chances are, your scent will overpower mine enough that no one will look twice.”

“I really hope you appreciate the things I do for you sometimes, boss.” He drifted closer, until their sides were almost touching, and she subtly ran her arm against his side to try and distract from the underlying scent of an omega nearing heat. Gage allowed it with a terse frown, and as the lift shuddered to a stop she pulled back to herself and set off, not quite as quick as she normally was to avoid outpacing Gage.

They didn’t draw many eyes at first, but the moment she stepped into Pack territory that changed. No raider approached her, but they had keen senses - keener than most. Even if she kept in Gage’s immediate radius it didn’t seem to be quite enough to throw them off her trail.

Nora wouldn’t let it discourage her. She lifted her chin, tossed her shoulders back, and kept her gaze level as she wound through the raiders and up to the amphitheater. The Pack guarding the door eyed her more attentively than normal, but let her pass without any sort of snide comment or remark. In comparison to the bullshit she’d dealt with around the Disciples, they were damn near hospitable.

“Still not lovin’ this idea, boss,” Gage murmured as they cut across the theater and headed directly to the stage. “Not an eye in here that ain’t interested in gettin’ a look at you.”

“They wont do anything,” she said with conviction she wasn’t sure was earned. Gage did not seem to share her opinion.

The moment her foot landed on the steps Mason’s eyes were on her, immediately pulled away from the Pack raider that had been talking to him. A brief jerk of his head had the raider scrambling just in time for Nora to step up before the Alpha.

“Boss,” Mason said slowly, still reclined and almost casual on his throne even if his eyes tried to bore a hole through her. Nora steadfastly ignored the way that twisted up her stomach, but if the way Gage suddenly tensed by her said said anything, the reaction wasn’t as covert as she’d hoped. “I take it you aren’t here lookin’ for work.”

“That’s astute of you,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking out a hip, deceptively unconcerned. “Need a favor, if you think you can keep your pack under control.”

Despite first impressions, Mason wasn’t an idiot - he was a clever man when he had a reason to be, and she could see the realization flicker across his painted features before she even had a chance to explain. He sat up, inserted some attentiveness into his posture by leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees. “You know just as well as I do that the Pack ain’t gonna do a damn thing I don’t want ‘em to. Now. I can guess why you’re here. But I think I wanna hear it straight from the horses mouth.”

“My heat’s coming up, and I don’t have time to get out of Nuka-World to get where I need to be,” she said. “I don’t trust the Disciples to not take advantage, and the Operator’s have too many alpha’s in one place. You, though? You I can trust to keep things orderly. If you got a space for me to ride this out, you know I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh, I can imagine a few ways you can do that,” Mason drawled, a smirk slowly turning at his lips. “But let’s make this trade very clear. Just so their ain’t no misconceptions between us.”

Nora raised a hand and began ticking off fingers. “Next time you’re up for a settlement, you choose where I hit. Pack gets to come with me when I strike that nearby gunner camp, and gets first pick of the scrap.”

Mason hummed, idly ran his fingers over his mustache, and countered: “Pack gets the next outpost period. I think the Operators can stand to be a little more patient - don’t you?”

“Deal.”

Both Mason and Gage seemed surprised she accepted the offer, but Nora wasn’t in the mood to barter back and forth when her safety (and she supposed whatever remained of her virtue) were on the line.

“Gage will run back and forth keeping everything running,” Nora said. “He’s the only one who should be allowed near me, unless you have an omega on hand you find particularly trustworthy. Your betas keep their distance. And you should know that anyone who tries anything will wind up dead - and that includes your pack.”

“Gettin’ awful bold with your demands there, boss,” Mason warned, but there was no heat behind his words. “But I think just this once I’ll let it side. C’mon. Let’s get you all squared away before all my men start trippin’ over each other to try and take a bite outta ya.”

He rose in one fluid motion, walking away before he was even fully upright, and Nora gave Gage an encouraging grin that he did not reciprocate before trailing after the Pack’s illustrious leader. It was, in hindsight, not the best of ideas, because she kept getting distracted by the way the muscles in Mason’s back shifted with each swing of his arm, and based on the disgusted groan Gage only barely muffled behind her he was very aware of her attraction to the Pack leader. She’d apologize later - she couldn’t exactly ask her body to stop. The way her instincts saw it, she was about to go into heat, and there was an excellent sample of Alpha just feet away from her who she was almost certain wouldn’t turn her down if she asked him to mount up.

Nora had been through most of the Pack’s territory when she first surveyed her domain, but Mason was leading her down paths that she hadn’t ventured before - mostly because there was always a gaggle of Pack in the way that looked particularly unwilling to move. But they moved this time, giving them curious looks as they passed, and then there were in a concrete hallway lined with three doors. Mason stopped there, banged the side of his fist on the first door. “This here’s the washroom. Ain’t got runnin’ water, but we got slaves for that. Door across the hall is a private room, which is where you’ll be stashed. And that last door,” he motioned to the end of the hall, “is where I sleep. You know. Just in case you need a hand.” He grinned, wild and dangerous, “Or a mouth.”

“Jesus, Mason, can ya keep it in your pants for a minute?” Gage groaned. “I don’t wanna be here to hear any of this.”

“While I appreciate the offer, I’m going to have to decline,” Nora replied smoothly.

Mason shrugged unrepentantly. “Your loss, boss.”

The door to the private quarters - her quarters for the week - opened and she stepped in to take in the state of the room. It wasn’t the messiest place in the amphitheater, which was a relief, but there was still a fine layer of dust on most of the surfaces and the floor. She figured that even trying to sweep would just stir the dust up and leave her congested all to hell if she tried. The bed was a decent size, larger than most she found in the wealth, and actually seemed to have been washed ay least once this year. Which was saying something.

But the undeniable scent of old sex was going to give her a headache. It was faint, but impossible for her already heightened senses to ignore.

“Usually use this for whenever one of our own goes into heat,” Mason said. “That is, if they prefer the privacy. Been a while since it’s been put into use though. But, if you wanted, pretty sure there ain’t a single pack member here that wouldn’t take you up on the offer. Can even have some of the omega’s give you a hand, if you prefer.” He paused, thought about that for a moment. “Actually, if you do that, I gotta watch it happen. New rule.”

“You’re a pig,” Nora responded automatically, even as she pulled open a drawer and upended her bag into it without any finesse. “I’d rather just ride this one out on my own. Thanks.”

“You sure you don’t wanna change your mind, boss?” Gage asked. A quick smile flashed his way had his shoulders unwinding slightly and a heavy sigh leaving his lips before he nodded. “Alright. I’ll just leave you to it, then. I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll try and keep the questions to a minimum, at least until you start scentin’ up the whole park.”

“It won’t be that bad,” she lied. She knew it would be that bad. It was always that bad. None of her neighbors had been surprised when she and Nate had announced their pregnancy because the moment her heat kicked in, the whole damn neighborhood was able to catch wind of it one way or another. The joys of abnormally pristine genetics. She was just hoping the general stench that surrounded the amphitheater would be enough to form some sort of a buffer, at least between her and the other gangs.

“Right. See you around, boss. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Gage left and the door shut behind him, leaving her alone with the Alpha. She looked to him, saw his hand on the door, and braced herself for whatever conversation would follow. If he tried anything she didn’t want, she’d gut him - regardless of the fact that her body was far more interested in what else they could do together.

“Flattered you decided to trust me with your safety like this,” Mason said, making no attempts to move closer to her. Nora leaned against the dresser, arms crossed defensively and her gaze suspicious. “Sure that was smart of you?”

“Don’t pretend you’re going to do anything, Mason,” she said, rolling her eyes and tossing her hair back over her shoulder. “You and I both know that you like the way I get things done around here. You’re sooner to break into the Disciples park and french Nisha than you are to hurt me.”

“Oh, I’m not talkin’ bout hurtin’ you, sweetheart.” Mason chuckled, a low and bassy sound that she felt right in her guts, and began walking leisurely towards her; but there was nothing leisurely in his eyes. They were predatory and heated, fixed on her like a moth to a flame, and it made her swallow automatically. “Not unless that’s somethin’ you’re interested in. You seem like the type to like a little pain with your pleasure, and for a gal like you? I might even be convinced to play along.”

The space between them was gone quickly, her head tipping back so that she could continue to hold his gaze. He wasn’t the tallest man she’d ever met, but he had the build of a truck, and his forearms were as big as her fucking thighs. “Who says I want you to be the one to help? Maybe I do want one of your omegas. Some slip of a girl who knows how to use her mouth better than you know how to use your dick.”

Mason laughed, but did not step closer to her. There was still plenty of room for her to put more distance between them, for her to back up and end their little game, but she remained where she was.

“Trust me, kitten - you let me get a taste of you and you ain’t never gonna want anyone else,” he promised in a velvety purr that made her shiver unwillingly. “Sides. You and I both know I’m the only one here who can handle you. Pin you down the way you need, make sure you’re so well fucked that you can’t even begin to worry about all the shit goin’ on outside of these four walls.”

More than anything, she was mad at herself, because even in the early onset her body was far too susceptible to Mason - and that extended to when she wasn’t in heat. At the end of the day, Mason was the most alpha-like alpha she had ever met, down the the way he talked, the way he moved, the way he smelled. There was no part of her that didn’t want to pull him to the bed and let him mount her the way he so clearly wanted to. Nora refused to believe it was anything more than a lucky case of compatible genetics - or at the very least refused to admit it.

“Tell you what, Mason,” she said, straightening and stepping up to narrow the distance between them. She reached out to trail her fingers along the bones of his necklace, idly fixing the way they laid against his collar. “If you can convince me of why I should let you breed me, then I might just let you do it. But I’ll tell you this.”

Thin fingers wrapped around the largest bone, tugged to pull him down to her level so that their eyes met without her having to look up at too sharp an angle. “I’ve lost one son to the wasteland, and he grew up nice and cozy. Nuka-World is a deathtrap for a kid, and I’m not about to lose another. So you better make the case of your fucking life, or the most I’m going to let you do is get on your knees for me.”

Mason fucking growled, low and primal, and she felt his fingers suddenly dig into her hips and haul her body up against his. Nora let him, even though she shouldn’t have, and even dared to close her eyes as the painful dig of his fingers sent a thrill straight to her core. His face dipped, brushed against her cheek, and when he spoke it was right in her ear: “Don’t tempt me unless you plan on followin’ through, kitten. Cause if you let me between those pretty little thighs of yours, you ain’t gonna have an easy time gettin’ rid of me, and I ain’t lettin’ you leave this room till my pup is growin’ inside of you. Understand?”

The rush of liquid heat that his words invoked was incriminating and fucking embarrassing. All he had to do was hurt her a little, growl in her ear and make lewd promises, and her cunt was fucking _begging_ for it. And she had no doubt in her mind that he could smell it.

“Walk away, Mason,” she breathed, shifting so her lips brushed against the shell of his ear as she spoke. “Today isn’t the day, and if you push, I have no issue with stabbing you.”

The alpha had the audacity to laugh, a low and husky chuckle, but he pulled away from her. There was a gleam in his eyes, dark and possessive and craving, and he didn’t even attempt to hide the way his eyes dragged across her body as he breathed in her scent deep.

“I think you’ll see it my way,” he said. “But lets wait till you’re good and ready for it. I can be patient, kitten.”

He left, and Nora had no doubt that what he said was true: Mason had the capacity for great patience when it suited him. That much she had learned from her initial snooping into his private terminal. No, what she was more concerned about was her own patience - because she couldn’t say the same of herself.

-

The first day in the amphitheater passed slowly and with little interaction with anyone aside from a brief visit from Gage, who let it be known one final time how he hated her plan and was still willing to relocate her while the burn of her encroaching heat was still manageable and ignorable. She refused, thanked him for his concern, and spent ten minutes explaining the little shit she did day to day to keep Nuka-World running smoothly so he could step in while she stayed behind the scenes. Not that he didn’t already know her methods backwards and forwards, but she felt better if he fully understood her logic behind the supposedly meaningless tasks she always underwent.

After he had left one of the Pack omega’s had come her way with a fresh plate of food (or, reasonably fresh - there was a reason why Nora only ate food that she had personally prepared) and some pleasant company that didn’t strain her. The woman was fairly level headed, for a Pack raider, but if any of the stories she shared said anything it was that even the most level headed raider took joy in the chaos of raiding settlements. But the conversation had Nora laughing, it kept her from thinking only on the way a constant burn of mild arousal had begun to settle between her thighs, and it gave her an option if she decided she couldn’t take the isolation and Mason couldn’t prove himself. She was cute, if a bit ragged, scrawny in a way that Nora simply wasn’t and would likely never be, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of green that Nora thought was particularly fetching.

Eventually she was alone, shuffling through a few mostly-legible magazines and scrawling notes across scraps of paper whenever an idea stirred up. For one brief moment she had a severe case of deja-vu, and it almost felt like she was locked into her dorm room furiously studying for one of her finals, only instead of studying the nuances of law she was planning out the best way to circumvent the Minutemen’s influence in the Wealth without upsetting the already delicate power system in play in the wastes.

She was a raider now, but that didn’t mean she wanted all of society to collapse. Without society, where would her job be? No. It was better to be in control of a large collective outside of society than a speck of dust in a world of raiders.

The second day started off similarly enough, with a visit from the Omega woman - Fawn, she had taken to calling her, in no small part inspired by the radstag horns protruding from her mask - that devolved into baseless gossip over a meal, but the heat in her veins had intensified through the night and eventually she had to send Fawn away so that she could try and refocus herself. She kept away from her bed, posted up instead in a ghoulrilla chair with a slat of fractured wood in her lap as a desk while she scribbled out her ideas - ideas that quickly turned into idle doodles and small snippets of what could be a plot for a torrid romance novel, if it were written by someone particularly unskilled with the pen.But the very act of imagining scenarios inflamed her as much as it channeled her energy elsewhere, and she was left with the slow pulse of her heartbeat sending surges of heat through her limbs until her own control began to tilt unsteadily.

Fawn returned later with more food, but Nora did not ask for her to stay very long, and eventually she fell asleep sprawled sideways over the arms of her chair and woke on the third day with a painful crick in her neck and her palm wedged suspiciously between her thighs - not moving, but just resting and exerting a constant pressure against her core that seemed to sate her as much as incite her.

With a groan, she threw her forearm over her eyes and leaned back to try and focus on literally anything else - but even her lazy dozing just brought forth imagined scenarios that made her shift uncomfortably, pushing her thighs together to try and feed the flames without guiding them into an inferno too powerful for her to put out on her own. The way Nora always saw her heat was similar to how her body worked when she drank - at some point, the desire to go to the bathroom would be near painful and she had to decide between continuing to hold it, or to break the seal and then find herself going back to the restroom over and over again for the next three hours. Only in this case, breaking the seal meant trying to get herself off and then finding herself furiously masturbating for the next week.

Gage returned around that time, entered to see her with her hands covering her face while she kept one thigh determinedly crossed over the other, breath coming in quick little huffs that were just shy of full-out panting. The sudden nearness of an alpha had her whining, and she motioned her hand quickly to get him to just fucking do whatever it was he was here to do - and he seemed just as eager to leave as she was to be left alone again, but the damage had already been done. The scent of an aroused alpha remained while he was gone, and the fact that it was Gage had little to do with her bodies sudden hunger.

The throbbing pulse between her thighs became relentless, the loud thump of her heart in her ears only drawing her attention to the way her womb seemed to squirm in dissatisfaction. She tensed her thighs, tipped her head back against the chair and tried to breathe, but each breath was like inhaling flames that scorched her throat and kept sinking lower and lower to add to the roiling heat in her belly.

“Fuck,” she cursed, lifting her hips thoughtlessly as her eyes scrunched up and her breath shuddered out of her. “Fucking - shit.”

She tried to think, to distract herself, but her body had begun to make demands of its own accord. Nora wasn’t even aware of the hand on her breast until her fingers were pinching her nipples encouragingly, digging cruelly into her skin as her breath came in quick little pants. Her lips parted to drag in a ragged breath, and her restraint finally snapped. One quick motion had her pants falling to a pile at the foot of the chair, one hand up her shirt to knead a breast while her thighs parted to hook one over the arm of the chair while the other foot barely traced across the ground. The rush of cool air between her bare thighs made her shiver, only made the flames grow higher, and she dragged her nails down her stomach before hooking her fingers in the damp fabric of her panties and pulling it taught against her cunt. One roll of her hips had the tense fabric dragging across her clit, sent a torrent of flame to wipe out her mind, and in an instant she was lost.

Within moments the room was suffused with the scent of her arousal, thick enough that even she was aware of it as she slowly rolled her hips against to send further, more poignant shocks of pleasure from her clit to somewhere deep in her belly.

A knock at the door stayed her hand, forced her eyes open, and she drew in a deep breath through her nostrils to catch the powerful scent of an alpha waiting on the other side. The undercurrent of spice and musk told her exactly who was on the other side, and she knew that he could smell her just as strongly. She wondered if the knowledge of what she was doing behind that door was enough to fill his cock, to make him crave her - if he was imagining what sort of state he might find her in if she invited him to join her.

She should have told him to go away, but she was weak, and she wanted to see if he’d managed to come up with an argument that would allow her to welcome him to her bed without shame or guilt. And so when she spoke, it was a low and sultry voice that beckoned him in.

The door opened only enough for Mason to slip inside, and it was closed just as quickly. His hand lingered on the knob as his body turned and his gaze fell on her, dragging over the swells of her thighs to the only barely covered pink of her cunt, glistening and straining against the twisted fabric of her panties. She heard a click, knew that he had locked the door, and then he was approaching her with a predatory gait that made her cunt spasm in interest.

“Gotta say, kitten. This might be the nicest thing I’ve seen in a while,” he said, coming to a stop a few feet before her. “I’m startin’ to think that you’re not so great at makin’ wise decisions when your bodies so desperate. What makes you think I wont just turn you over and fuck you here and now?”

“Because you and I both know that you’re not interested in ruining what we already have,” she said, giving her wrist a sharp twist to increase the pressure on her clit, the action thinning the fabric further and offering him a glimpse of her swollen labia without letting him see that sweet spot she knew he wanted to plunder. “It’s like you said, Mason. We’re not so different. So - I take it that you’re here because you have an offer I cant refuse?”

God, she hoped that was right. She hoped he had figured something out, could offer her security, so that she could tug her panties to the side and let him mount her like he’d promised he would.

“Think I’ve managed to figure somethin’ out,” he agreed. “But I don’t know how good you’re gonna be at listen when you’re too busy playin’ with yourself. Could give you a hand if you wanted. No strings attached. Don’t even have to get my dick out.”

The very idea had her gushing, and she knew he could smell it - could probably see the way arousal began to drip from her and coat her thighs.

“Are you offering to get on your knees for me, Alpha?” she purred.

“And more, if you got the brains to listen,” he said, stepping forward to brace his hands on the arms of her chair, blocking her in underneath him, and he blatantly let one hand curl around her knee instead of the chair where her leg was strewn across. The heat of his palm against her skin had her eyes closing, her head falling back as she greedily inhaled to breathe him in. “Lets call this me sweetenin’ the pot for you. You gonna let me get a taste?”

Nora’s restraint began to break, and all it took was him tightening his grip on her knee to make her nod and sink lower into the seat, lifting her other leg to drape it over the other arm and offer herself up to him.

Her eyes opened so that she could watch Mason drop to his knees, could admire the way his tanned hands pressed to her pale thighs as his thumbs immediately pressed up against her cunt and spread her apart beneath him. It was the first real touch that had met her flushed and fevered skin and it felt like a benediction. She didn’t hesitate to tug her panties to the side, his thumb lifting to keep them pinned out of the way, and his eyes devoured her before he pressed close and slid his greedy mouth over her cunt.

Nora wasn’t certain what she expected from the alpha, but what he gave her was frantic and sloppy, no ounce of finesse as his tongue greedily bathed her cunt in his spit and his thumbs kept her spread open for him to explore every inch of her. Nate had always taken his time with her, learned her quirks and focused on those key parts to work her up and over the edge in record time. Mason was nothing like that, to the point where it seemed he was more interested in enjoying himself than pleasuring her - and that alone was enough to make her whimper and roll up against his face encouragingly. She didn’t want precision; she wanted his hunger, his desperation, his rabid enjoyment of her, and god, but he delivered. He sucked and pulled at her lips, dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin to pull a groan from her chest, and licked up at her clit until her hips were twitching and her fingers shifting to bury into his hair and twist.

Mason ate her out like she was the best and last meal he would ever have, and it wasn’t long before her eyes were rolling back and her body simply gave up control and kicked into overdrive. She rode his mouth, ground down against his tongue as it flicked and curled over her clit, cried out when his teeth flashed across her clit once and then twice. Her back arched, stiffened, and Mason bit down and tugged the distended nub between his teeth to make her voice break as her vocal chords tried to scream and faltered before the noise could even emerge.

His hand left it’s post at her thigh, slid inwards to suddenly press two fingers into her fluttering entrance, sinking deep in one smooth motion aided by the sheer volume of arousal slicking her core up. She mewled as his mouth took up sentry at her clit to continue his cruel assault as his fingers began to thrust hard and fast into her. With horror left over from whatever elements of shame she carried with her from before the bombs, she realized that she could hear the slick sound of her cunt as he fingered her, a rhythmic squelch as his fingers spread her open and surged cruelly into her, and she let out a broken sob as her core began to twist and compact in on itself. Her nails dug into his scalp, pulled a growl from his chest, and kept him pinned to her as she writhed in earnest, chasing the high that she kept catching glorious glimpses of with each surge of pleasure that ratcheted through her.

Within moments the tenuous chord of control snapped, and with a wretched cry she came on his fingers and a deluge of arousal coated his mouth and spread across her thighs. Mason kept his fingers buried into her, hooked them up to rub and abuse the rough patch of nerves he found as her pussy clenched and tried to pull his fingers impossibly deeper. As his fingers took up the slack his mouth slid over every inch of her, licking up at her thighs and her lips to catch every drop of arousal on his tongue before returning to flick and abuse her already overworked clit. The pleasure extended, refused to abate, and swelled to another more powerful orgasm that had her sobbing out and pushing at his face to try and force him away from her, and it only took a moment for him to pull back and settle back onto his heels. He didn’t remove his hand, but he stopped moving, and his eyes were dark and intense as he watched her try to recover.

After what felt like ages her mind began to return to her, and though her body was by no means back to normal, it was calmer - seemingly satisfied so long as some part of him was lodged inside of her and keeping her from feeling the aching emptiness that always became her worst enemy during her heat.

“I think,” she managed, voice not nearly as firm and confident as she wanted it to be, “that we can considered the pot sweetened.”

Mason smirked, gave a cruel twist of his wrist that made her whine, and stilled. “You got the brain cells left to listen to me? Cause I gotta tell ya, boss, I’ve put a lot of work into figurin’ this out, and I’m not gonna be too happy if I just gotta keep it all to myself. ’s not fair.”

She nodded, pulled her hands away from him to grip her own thighs to keep her hands from acting without permission. “I think I’ve got enough. Talk.”

“The way I see it, we’ve got a golden opportunity here,” he said, drawing himself back to his feet without pulling his fingers from her so that he towered over her once again, body curved and pushing into her space so she was forced to look up at him. She had no doubt it was an attempt to exert dominance, but she also knew the moment she told him to back up he would. At the end of the day, she held the real power here - they both knew it even if he might not be willing to admit it out loud. “You’re about the strongest omega to walk the commonwealth, and you know I’m the best Alpha you’re ever gonna sink your claws into. It’s a match made in heaven, kitten. You let me pup you, and there ain’t gonna be a damn thing stoppin’ us from just takin’ anything we want.”

“And what about when I’m pregnant?” she challenged, hips baring down against his fingers to greedily steal another shock of pleasure from him. He retaliated, curving his fingers hard to grind against her g-spot and make another full-body shudder slide down her spine. “How exactly do you plan on keeping me safe? Keeping our pup safe?”

“Kitten, you’ve forgotten the most important thing,” Mason chastised with a confident smirk. “I come with one of the most powerful fucking gang of raiders in the Wealth. You let me breed you, you become mine? Ain’t a damn thing that’s gonna get through our pack.”

“Our pack?” she asked, lifting her hands to curl them around the back of his neck. “I thought it was your pack.”

“Not if you’re mine,” he said. “What’s mine is yours, kitten. That’s how this works.”

“And I assume that means you’ll want what’s mine?” she asked, distrusting to the end.

To her surprise, Mason shook his head. “Nah. Don’t really want to mess with what you’ve already got goin’ on. Like I said, boss. I like the way you work. Nuka-World ain’t been so prosperous in years. The way I figure is, why mess up a good thing?”

Nora still didn’t buy it. “You’re telling me that I agree to this, and you won’t even be remotely interested in trying to take over? You gotta know I’m having some difficulty buying that.”

“Ain’t a matter of believing so much as a matter of it just bein’ what it is,” he said.

They waited, held in stalemate as they both considered each other, and even though Nora wanted him desperately she wan’t so lost to her heat that she couldn’t think clearly. No - the worst was yet to come. And she could either turn him down and suffer the worst alone, or accept his offer and the benefits that came with it and pass the next few days letting Mason try his damndest to breed her.

And despite her hesitance, despite the fact that she knew she wouldn’t survive if she made a family with him only to lose it all again, there was a very real part of her that craved it. That craved the redemption he offered her. That wanted to be the mother she’d never gotten to be.

“Ground rules,” she said, dragging him down to her so that his face was a breath away from hers. “I’m still in charge. I make any final calls. You’re still the Alpha of the Pack, but the moment Nuka-World is involved, it’s my decision.”

“That’s fine,” he agreed. He dipped, pressed his face to her throat and very obviously breathed her in. “What else?”

“You’re gonna do any and everything for these pups. I wont raise them alone. If it comes down between you and them, you always choose them. Without question.” Her fingers slid up, twisted into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled hard - a warning. “They will always come first, Mason. _Always._ ”

“Ain’t gonna abandon my pack, kitten,” he said. “But I also ain’t about to be a deadbeat either. Those pups’ll be pack, our pack, and I ain’t gonna let them go to the wayside.” He kissed her throat, nipped along her jawline as her head fell to the side and let him touch her. “But if that’s how we’re playin’ it, then I got one more demand to make.”

She hummed, loosened her grip and let her palm sweep down across the width of his shoulders. “What?”

“No one else gets to touch you,” he said. His fingers began to rock into her, slow and tormenting, forcing little waves of desire through her as her lashes fluttered and lips parted. “No one else gets to breed you. No one else gets to taste you. Your body is mine,” his thumb slid up, brushed over her clit, and she whined, “and mine is yours. Ain’t about to share you, kitten. Not so long as we think this is what we wanna be.”

It was a surprisingly soft request, even if his voice hadn’t changed and he remained just as confident as ever. But it implied something gentle, something that quieted her defenses and had the last of her walls crumbling and her heart yearning.

Nora didn’t love Mason, and she didn’t think he loved her. But they were both broken people, at the very core of their being (because Nora refused to believe that anyone would turn to a life like this if there wasn’t something fundamentally shattered inside of them). And perhaps she saw a kinship with Mason that she didn’t see in many people. So what if it wasn’t love? It was something, and they were both focused in their own ways, and maybe they didn’t even need love to be good together.

Mason wasn’t Nate, but maybe that was why she wanted him.

“Alright,” she agreed. He paused, stilled his fingers, and pulled back to meet her eyes.

“Alright?” he asked. She nodded.

“Alright.”

The grin that stole across his lips was nothing short of feral. Then he was on her, mouth slotted hungrily against hers - and god but she could taste herself as his mouth opened against hers and she yielded to him. It was all teeth and tongue, brutal as he bit and pulled at her lips, and his fingers began to fuck into her with renewed vigor. She mewled and arched up against him, curled her arms around his shoulders and held herself against him until his fingers withdrew so he could cup her thighs and lift her from her perch.

“Gonna fuck you all night, kitten,” he growled against her lips, carting her over to the bed to drop her onto the mattress and quickly crawl on top of her. “Ain’t stoppin’ till it takes.”

“You think you can keep up?” she retaliated, and in a swift move she braced her feet against his side and flipped him onto his back. She was straddling his hips before he could think to try again and grinding down against the prominent bulge that had been so patiently waiting for her attention. He groaned and grabbed her hips, immediately trying to reassert control control as his hips ground up against hers. Nora bent over him as her hands slid up his abdomen, nails leaving thin red lines in their wake as she caught his mouth with hers. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her hard against him, slipping up to twist in her underwear and slide it down her thighs with some maneuvering. Nora used the adjustment to tug her shirt off and toss it aside, and the way Mason’s eyes dragged over her made her feel sexy and powerful.

“Fuck, look at you,” he murmured, sliding his hand up her side to palm her breast. He tugged at her nipple, just shy of too-hard as a shiver ran down her spine and she arched into his touch with a pretty little mewl. “Knew you’d look good if that little suit of yours said anything, but I think that was an understatement.”

“You can admire me all you want later,” she panted, even if she preened under the praise. Her hands fell to tug open his belt and unsnap his pants, reaching in to pull his cock out. She was immediately entranced, eyes glued to the thick length resting in her palm. She curled her fingers around him to find that her fingertips couldn’t quite reach. Her mouth began to water as she slowly began to pump him up and down, fixated on how warm and soft he was against her skin. She bit at her lower lip as her body clenched, already imagining how snugly he would fit inside of her. Her hand slid up, pulled his foreskin back to reveal the flushed and leaking tip of his cock. She must have made a sound without realizing it, because Mason chuckled underneath her and sat up to drag his mouth across her collar and down to wrap his lips around her nipple.

Nora groaned, arching up to his mouth as her hand began to pump his length, thumb dragging across the tip and teasing the ridge of his head with slow, warm strokes of her finger.His cock was leaking eagerly, coating her fingers in his precum, and she used it to slick her palm as her fingers wrapped around him and began to pump. His moan vibrated through her body as he caught her nipple between her teeth and she nearly squealed.

Letting him take control from her wasn’t an option, not right now - it was a matter of principle and she didn’t want to yield to him too soon, wanted to show him that she would never just lay back and let him take the reigns. So despite how good his mouth felt she wedged a hand between them to shove him back with a slick pop. She pinned him to the bed (though she knew that he had to have allowed it, because he was stronger than she was and more than capable of flipping her over in a moment’s notice - but she knew he enjoyed when she let her own alpha-side show) and used her other hand to push his trousers further down his hips before circling his dick again and resuming her quick pace.

Mason was watching her with a sort of intensity that almost made her nervous. She she smiled at him, all teeth, and arched her back just so. His eyes immediately fell to her breasts, enamored with how her chest rose and fell with each panted breath. Her patience was waning though, and so she didn’t hesitate - while his attention was on her breasts she stilled her hand, slid it down to grip his base hard, and lifted her hips to pull the tip right up against her entrance.

His body tensed and his eyes snapped whip-fast between her thighs, glued there as he watched her slide her hand up and down his length one last time and then sank down in one smooth, uninterrupted movement until he was hilted balls-deep inside of her.

The first thing that registered was the stretch of his cock as her body bloomed around him, so much thicker and warmer than his fingers had been. It made her mind stutter out, her lips fall open and release a whimper as pain registered somewhere in the back of her mind. He was bigger than she’d realized, thicker than what she’d ever taken before, and it had been so long that even her heat wasn’t enough to prepare her for him.

And gods, but she could only imagine how thick he would get when he knotted her.

The thought inspired another dizzying wave of desire through her and she immediately began to move, lifting her hips only to slam back onto his cock within the next instant, over and over again as each fall had his cock hitting just right against her. “Fuck, Mason. You feel so good,” she keened, shuddering as her hips stilled to grind down against him, searching for that pressure her clit ached for.

“Told ya, kitten,” he rumbled, tightening his grip on her hips and guiding her as she began to fuck herself onto him. “Look at you. Could just watch you for hours.” He smirked, dragged blunted fingernails down her thigh. “Might do just that. Make you desperate and aching for it.”

“Mason, if you don’t make me come, I’m going to physically tear your heart out through your asshole,” she threatened - but it didn’t sound quite as threatening as it should have when her voice could barely muster itself beyond a needy gasp.

“Claws away, kitten,” he said with an amused little chuckle. “Ain’t gonna do wrong by you.”

 

He grinned wicked underneath he, and before she could do anything to stop him he grabbed her hip with one hand while the other quickly pushed her hand away from his chest. The sudden loss of support had her toppling forward onto his chest with an ungainly squeak, but she didn’t remain there for long. He threw his weight to the side, pinning her back against the bed and grounding his feet against the floor to start pounding into her.

She cried out at the sudden push, her body not entirely prepared to take him at that new angle, but more than willing to adjust. Her nails bit into his sides as she arched away from him, and his hands held her hard enough to bruise as he focused on trying to take her as hard and as fast as he could.

Even as he fucked her, as her body began to twist and ache under his, she wanted more. Nora slid her hands up higher to tug his shirt up and away, and the sight of his muscles made her clench around him. When was the last time she’d had someone like this above her? Nate hadn’t been built like this, like he could benchpress three of her without batting an eyelash. Any other day she might just spend the entire time admiring him - but here, at that moment, it was hard enough just to remember her own name.

His hips slammed hard against hers onto to stop and grind himself into her as she yelped, winding herself around him and letting him suddenly shift the pace, holding her hips still as fucked into her with slow, devastating thrusts that threatened to unmake her. Her head fell back, mouth hanging open as she ground against him, struggling to even begin thinking about what she’d wanted to do when each glide of his cock through her velvet depths made her mind turn to static.

All thoughts of regaining control fled in that moment and she yielded to him, dragging her nails down his arms and arching up against him. He pulled back from her even as she whined and tried to keep him close. He pressed one palm to her chest, pinning her back to the bed like she had just moments before as the other hand caught behind her knee and guided her calf onto his shoulder. The bend kept her at an uncomfortable angle, but the subtle ache only amplified the tight bliss coiling in her womb, and there was no denying where his gaze was. He was hyper-focused in on their hips, watching his cock disappear into her, slipping up occasionally to admire the way her breasts swayed with each heavy thrust but always returning to her cunt.

Evidently, she’d underestimated how much he liked watching - and the idea of exploiting that was tantalizing.

Something in her shifted, the heat and demand returning from where it had ebbed, and she gave a growl of her own as her body bucked up against his, her heel digging into his shoulder as her nails clawed against his arms and dug in painfully hard. Mason snarled, snapped his hips hard against her and pulled a high keen from her throat. His own grip tightened, slid down her thigh in a possessive swipe as the palm on her chest slipped higher to curl around her throat. Her breath caught and her mind went blank as something shifted inside of her, and when she could finally force the breath from her throat it came out as a thin, tenuous moan that had Mason cursing under his breath.

Nora shifted under him as the tension in her stomach began to tighten perilously, and she pulled her leg from his shoulder to push him back. He stepped back, cock slipping out of her, and she pushed him back into the chair so she could straddle his hips, taking him in hand to guide him back into her. This time she didn’t stall out, didn’t hesitate. She rode him eagerly, bouncing on his cock and whining with each stroke that managed to hit just right inside of her. Mason snarled, pressed his mouth to her throat and dug his teeth in until she squealed. Her pace quickened as his fingers bit into her ass, hips canting up to meet hers until she was trembling and quaking around him. Her hands lifted to twist in his hair and pull until she could slam her mouth back against his.

It didn’t take long for her body to reach the precipice, tensing and clutching around his length until he groaned and closed his eyes. Her hand slid down her body, brushed her finger against her clit and trembling at the firestorm that sought to leave her completely ruined. Her hips stuttered out, fingers tensing, and all it took was one hard thrust up into her to have her sobbing out and burrowing forward into his chest as pleasure temporarily blinded her.

Mason didn’t falter underneath her, didn’t even seem to show that he was close as he continued rocking up into her, gentling his pace as each moment passed and her whining began a new, bordering on painful as her body begged for at least a moment’s reprieve.

“C’mon, kitten, don’t tell me you’re already tired,” he said gruffly, petting along her back. “Got a lot more planned for you.”

“Keep going,” she murmured, plastering herself against him until it felt like every inch of them touched. “I wanna feel you.”

“Oh, you’re gonna be feelin’ a lot of me before you go to bed,” he taunted with a hard slam that made her nearly shriek. Her body twitched, arched into him, and she barely had a retort in mind before his fingers were against her again and she was nearly sobbing as another orgasm ripped through her, painful and raw and far too much for her body to deal with.

But this time she felt it, the stuttering in his pace and then a grunt as he hilted himself in her. Suddenly she could feel him, warmth sloshing against her insides as he came, and with each string of cum came a sudden tightening sensation just beyond her entrance.

His cock was swelling - his cock, which she’d already established as being just barely short of too-thick. Nora’s whole body tensed, her nails turning to claws as they dragged down his back, and she wailed as his knot tied her too him and sent another shameful course of pleasure through her. She felt like she was going to be split into, like there was no way her cunt would be able to stretch any further, but it kept going, and it hurt more than any time with Nate had ever been.

But ultimately it was the pain that had her sobbing out her next orgasm, his name stumbling off her lips as tears bloomed at the corners of her eyes and her breath hitched. It was too much - too much, and yet even though to her it felt like an age, she could still feel him coming, could still feel he seed filling her up to the point of leaking, and she felt absolutely _obscene._

It took her a moment to realize that Mason was touching her, running his palms along her back, and he was murmuring gently against her ear as he cradled her. The words were difficult to parse, but his voice was soft and soothing, and despite the discomfort she found herself calming as her limbs went limp and she rested against his chest, shuddering as aftershocks tried to break her with every subtle breath and tug of his knot as it finally stopped growing.

“Damn, kitten,” Mason murmured. “Pretty sure the whole Pack heard that. You gonna be alright?”

Nora nodded weakly against his skin, but an attempt to shift in his lap had his knot pulling at her insides and made her whine and immediately go limp again. “You’re big,” she mewled, feeling weak as another shiver ran through her.

“Don’t worry, kitten. It’ll go away in a moment.” He kissed her cheek and added with a baiting tone: “Besides. Looks like I’m gonna have to let you rest before we do this again. Don’t wanna break you.”

She lashed out, weakly shoved at his shoulder, and angled her face enough so that he could see the glare she shot him. “It’s gonna take more than your dick to break me, Mason.”

“Might need a little convincin’ of that,” he retorted smugly. “Shoulda heard yourself boss. You were begging for it. Told you I’d treat you right.” His hand fell against her ass, gave it a soft brush and then pulled back to give it a playful swat that had her jolting and tugging uncomfortably at his knot.

But worse than that was the pleasure that immediately followed, the tremulous moan as her body clenched and tried to suck him deeper, and this time there was no way Mason didn’t notice her reaction. He hummed, then grinned, and gave her ass another, harder swat. It hurt - but Nora was just beginning to realize that evidently pain did more for her than she’d ever thought it would.

“You’re an asshole,” she groaned. “Stop it.”

“Can’t, kitten, cause now I’ve a fun idea,” he taunted as his hand pet over the slightly pink skin of her backside. “I’m thinkin’ that I can get you off just like this.”

The idea horrified and entranced her in equal measure. “Mason, I swear to god, if you don’t give me five fucking minutes, I’m going to hit you.”

“You threatening me with a good time?” he laughed, but his hand slid away to her back, and he settled in to let her recover as they waited for their bodies to unlatch. By the time his knot disappeared she was tender and sore, and when she lifted herself off of him she could feel the thick strands of cum dripping out of her gaping entrance and drizzling down her thighs.

“Fuck, how much did you leave?” she murmured, brushing her hand up her thigh and pulling it away to consider the slick that coated her finger. It had been an impulsive thing, and she was about to wipe it off on the chair when she caught the focused look on Mason’s face. Instead she smiled, gave him a flirty little wink, and slid the digit into her mouth.

“Holy shit, kitten, you’re puttin’ all sorts of thoughts in my head,” he groaned. “C’mon, get in that bed. I ain’t finished with you yet, and I don’t wanna sit in a fuckin’ chair all night.”

Nora stood, only a little wobbly on her feet, and trotted over to pull back her sheets and quickly delve under them. Mason wasn’t far behind, sliding into place behind her and immediately pulling her hips back against his - and even though it hadn’t been that long she could feel his length against her, halfway to hard, and Mason just ground pointedly against her as if she couldn’t already feel it.

“That was fast,” she murmured, lifting a thigh to let his cock kiss up to her cunt and then slipping it back into place. Mason didn’t ask or beg - he just grabbed her hip and started fucking her thighs, letting the head of his cock brush cruelly against her clit with each rock of their bodies.

“Told you. Ain’t gonna stop till I breed you full,” he said against her ear, pausing only to kiss her shoulder before slipping a hand around her to palm her breasts and then take one in a possessive grip. “God, kitten. Get hard just thinkin’ about it, bout watchin you swell up as our pup grows in you. Ain’t gonna be able to keep my hands off of you. It’s gonna be the prettiest fuckin’ thing.”

His next thrust was harder, and she moaned as her head fell back and she lifted a thigh to hook it over his. “Fuck, Mason, just - fuck me. Don’t be a tease.”

“Sure about that, kitten?” He asked. “Don’t wanna break you.”

“Then don’t break me, asshole,” she snipped, driving her hips back against him.

He wasn’t angry - instead he just laughed, even as he lined himself up with her and pushed into her anew. It hurt. She was tender, but she didn’t try to overthink the way the discomfort only made her want him more, the way each sharp stab of pain would blend into something overwhelming and beautiful.

As the night wore on, Nora lost count of the number of times Mason knotted her, the number of times she let him, but by the time exhaustion and personal limits caught up with them both she felt full and sated and completely debauched. They fell asleep while he was still swollen inside of her, and when she woke he was still there. The first attempt at moving was met with a pained moan that woke the man beside her and had him - Mason! - scolding her about overworking herself.

Of course, as soon as the bickering ended, he had her bent over the dresser as he fucked her from behind and knotted her for the dozenth time. So really, at the end of the day, he couldn’t say a god damn thing.

But she wouldn’t mind if he did. Because maybe - just maybe - she liked bickering with him.

But just maybe.


End file.
